Pocahontas
How Pocahontas joined the Tourney Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Pocahontas: *Play 795 Versus Mode matches. *Using Gundam Mk-II Titans, finish Classic Mode without continuing. Players can avoid fighting Pocahontas by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1000 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Pocahontas at Powhatan's Village. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish for her from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Powhatan princess, Pocahontas!" She will be seen right of Clayface left of Metagross, above Penny, and below Loki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates. After the announcer calls his name Pocahontas takes out a hatchet and throws it. It clears to chow her up close saying "I know what I'm doing.". Special Attacks Neutral Pocahontas's neutral special move is variable, and she will say "Stand down!" during all of them. Side Pocahontas's side special move is variable, and she will say "This is fun!" during all of them. Up Pocahontas's up special move is variable, and she will say "This is possible." during all of them. Down Pocahontas's down special move is variable, and she will say "Sorry." during all of them. Hyper Smash Pocahontas's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "Would you stay still?" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes end with Pocahontas saying "Was I too hard?". Final Smash Pocahontas's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "This is it!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes end with Pocahontas saying "What would my father say?". Imitative Powers Pocahontas can imitate a total of 50 characters, and they are: *Ma Chao *Huang Zhong *Jiang Wei *Wei Yan *Yueying *Guan Ping *Xingcai *Liu Shan *Bao Sanniang *Ma Dai *Guan Suo *Zhang Bao *Xu Shu *Deng Ai *Guo Huai (if unlocked) *Xiahou Ba *Sima Zhao *Wang Yuanji *Ding Feng *Lianshi *Lu Su *Hideyoshi *Yoshimoto (if unlocked) *Ina *Masamune *Ieyasu *Mitsunari *Nagamasa *Kanetsugu *Musashi *Toshiie (if unlocked) *Kiyomasa *Kanbei *Muneshige *Kai *Ujiyasu (if unlocked) *Motonari *Ryo *Sage *Kento *Alan *Wesley *Bruno *Zott *Ricardo *Ike *Greil *Mist *Shinon *Ashnard Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "This is what happens when you clash with the Powhatans." during the first victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Forgive me. I must repay my debt." during the first victory animation. (Obi-Wan victories only) #*Variable. She will say "Thank goodness I survived." during the first victory animation. (Masanori victories only) #*Variable. She will say "I don't mean to cage you." during the first victory animation. (Wei Yan victories only) #*Variable. She will say Thanks for the lesson."" during the first victory animation. (Gyan victories only) #Variable. She will say "Now that was enjoyable." during the second victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Master Deng Ai, I wish I could be like you." during the second victory animation. (Deng Ai victories only) #*Variable. She will say "Now do you feel like teaching me how to use that?" during the second victory animation. (Unicorn Gundam victories only) #*Variable. She will say "My dear, we should lay down our arms and play instead." during the second victory animation. (Xianghua victories only) #Variable. She will say "Is this my first battle time or what?" during the third victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Now take your troops and return home." during the third victory animation. (Raoh victories only) #*Variable. She will say "I guess battle really is the answer to violence." during the third victory animation. (Ryuga victories only) #*Variable. She will say "Trying to cry to peace with a gun in your hand? That's madness." during the third victory animation. (Masamune victories only) On-Screen Appearance Pocahontas's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?" during all of them. Special Quotes *All this happened because of me. (When fighting Devil Jin or Reshiram) *You killed him!" (When fighting Devil Kazuya or Zekrom) *Calm down! (When fighting Wei Yan) *Age doesn't matter, I guess. (When fighting Huang Zhong) *Wow, how can you do that without breaking your hands?! (When fighting Guan Ping) *Ambition, it won't bring your father back. (When fighting Cao Cao) *Could you help me with bow training? (When fighting Lianshi) *Wen Yang, we should abandon our fathers all together. (When fighting Wen Yang) *Tokugawa, do you wish to die? (When fighting Ieyasu) *Does this look like a ball game?" (When fighting Yoshimoto) *It's people like him that make me wish I had stayed home. (When fighting Masanori) *Dragon of Echigo, have you communed with Grandmother Willow? (When fighting Kenshin) *May the gods watch over you. (When fighting Obi-Wan) *Obi-Wan's old master, I presume? (When fighting Qui-Gon) *I would like to learn from you. (When fighting Yoda) *Who would want to be YOUR wife? (When fighting Juda) *Hmm, can't remember your name? (When fighting Jagi) *I've never hunted a wolf before. (When fighting Ryuga) *Toki, your illness may be getting worse. Could you go back to bed? (When fighting Toki) *Hey, could you please tell me who you are? (When fighting Nameless Shura) *Alone? Are you being arrogant? (When fighting Kento) *We shall never bow to your Dynasty! (When fighting Talpa) *There must be a storm coming. (When fighting Sage) *You're on now, Ral! (When fighting Gouf) *Can I dodge that? (When fighting Gyan) *If I get hit by those bolts of lightning, I'm dead! (When fighting Hambrabi) *Banagher, what else can the Unicorn Gundam do? (When fighting Unicorn Gundam) *I wish I could use that much backup. (When fighting Nu Gundam) *Shin Kamiya... Forgive me if I use force. (When fighting Shin) *Alisa, my people have warned about outsiders so many times. (When fighting Alisa) *Father, do you consider me a child with problems? (When fighting Ganryu) *I didn't wish for battle. (When fighting Xianghua) *Why thanks. I'll make good use of it. (When fighting Peg) *You could use mind-to-mind communication. (When fighting Anna) Trivia *A majority of the playable characters in Tourney have one quote to be said to Reshiram and Zekrom, but Pocahontas is among the few characters to have two quotes to be said to one another; in this case, Pocahontas says "All this happened because of me." when against Reshiram and "You killed him!" when against Zekrom. *In Tourney 2, Pocahontas has been promoted to starter and as a result, her former unlocking requirements have been given to her father. *Pocahontas was initially going to have Ma Chao's character select screen animation, but later in Tourney's development, she got her own character select screen animation. *Obi-Wan Kenobi is the default rival of Pocahontas in both Tourney games. In Tourney 2, High Nu Gundam was initially going to steal Obi-Wan away, but was later turned into her second rival in the aforementioned game. Likewise, Banjo is her midgame opponent. Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Good Aligned Characters